sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Todoroki Sakae
is a main protagonist of Fallen Angels Of Dark, a dark universe-AU spin-off of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Sakae holds the power of transforming into a fallen angel known as Fallen Angel Volt. Todoroki Sakae is an energetic and outgoing girl, who is not afraid of telling others what she thinks of them, their actions or even their opinions. She is a veteran member of a rebellious group, which desires to achieve more freedom. Personal Informations Bascis General Information Appearance Sakae has hazel blond colored hair, which she usually keeps opened, yet wears two white colored hair pins in her hair. One pin shows a while flower. Her hair reaches down to her shoulders and her bags cover most of her ears. She has olive colored eyes. In civilian, Sakae usually wears normal clothes that any other teenager would also wear: she wears white-ish grey colored skinny jeans in vintage look, black boots that reach up to her knees and a green/yellow colored, shoulder free top. She wears a simple black choker around her neck. At the rebellion, Sakae usually wears "wilder" clothes that represent her loyalty towards the rebellion. There, she's usually seen wearing a black colored leather jacket underneath which she wears a white colored top with a black lion pattern. She also wears a black choker around her neck but also has a small, sliver colored tag attached to it. She wears black bracelets and is known to carry gloves with her. She wears grey skinny jeans and has a red checked skirt tied around her waist. She wears black boots that reach up to her knees. Personality Being the younger sister of the current top tier of the rebellion Sakae belongs to, some people may see her as nothing more as a relative of Todoroki Sara. Some may think that she gets special treatment among the elder members and can't actually act as a real rebel herself. However, the truth is that Sakae is a quite hot-blooded young girl, who is ready to give everything in order to show the world who strong she is. She'd climb a wall anytime to show the strength of the rebellion. Despite loving her sister, Sakae sometimes feels pure hatred towards Sara. Outside the rebellion, Sakae can also be a lot calmer and nicer. Casually, she doesn't have that of a bad temper as she shows to have among the other rebels. She shows to be able to smile and laugh and even has her own fears. Some things Sakae is terribly afraid of are snakes, frogs and bugs. Towards others, Sakae might appear a bit lonely due to having lost her sister - who had disappeared without a trace recently - and the constant pressure to show she can be independent. Relationships Etymology Todoroki - Todoroki comes from meaning "thunder" or "roar", combined with meaning "tree". Todoroki could possibly mean "trees of thunder". Sakae - Sakae is a Japanese girls name which may comes from 光 meaning "light". Music *''Thunder⭐Storm'' *''malicous light'' Gallery References Category:Spin-Off Characters